


The view of the sun within Teikoku Gakuen

by magiinemagiine



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Gen, GenSaku, Inazuma Eleven - Freeform, M/M, Teikoku Gakuen, gensaku very very real, orion no kokuin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiinemagiine/pseuds/magiinemagiine
Summary: Genda and Sakuma never made the national team and had to sit back as Kidou, Fudou and Kazemaru took center stage instead. It left them both with slight feelings of doubt within themselves, but it was up to them to continue to train and support their peers as they hoped to make it next time.





	The view of the sun within Teikoku Gakuen

There was going to come a time where Japan’s best was to be selected for the national team. Keeping this in mind, all of the teams across the map that participated in the football frontier were not only aiming to win, but to become stronger and represent their country in the national team, to face the world; Teikoku was in the same position. Being the current captain of Teikoku, Sakuma wanted more than anyone on the team to prove his worth and stand up to the world, alongside Kidou Yuuto. Training day after day, becoming more aligned with his fellow teammates, Sakuma did everything in his ability to watch himself and his team fully evolve. All he was able to watch now was the large blue caravan riding off with the national team as he stayed behind with a gentle smile. Seeing Fudou and Kazemaru off made him happy—at least there were Teikoku representatives at all in the national team; part of his soul was still saddened that it couldn’t be him. 

“Sakuma,” said a deeper and comforting voice, the voice belonging to the king of goalkeepers, Koujirou Genda. He placed a hand on the captain’s shoulder and squeezed slightly, shooting a smile right at him when Sakuma’s eye met his own. 

“Genda… don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine. I’m glad at least Fudou got to go. He’s grown a lot, you know.”

Sakuma lowered his head as he spoke, quickly turning around and walking away from the road in which the caravan ran. He’d never admit it, but at least Genda was there to keep him company and continue to assist him and the rest of the team with their training. Genda reunited with Sakuma and the two found each other walking back all the way to their academy instead of taking any public transportation. It felt necessary to take a long walk, to just enjoy the nature of their country and to let it sink in. They weren’t bothered by all the walking, especially with the soothing river that inhabited the area while long patches of grass continued to share the sidewalk with the two. Allowing the idea of making it next time to scatter all over their mind. Certainly, there’s bound to be a next time for hard workers like Sakuma and Genda. They could only hope. The strong breeze accompanied them as well, at one point getting too troublesome as it passed through their long heaps of hair. Sakuma kept brushing his hair aside whenever it tried to cover his visible eye. Genda’s hair only flowed entirely back, and it was never a bother to him, but he did enjoy watching his captain have difficulty keeping his hair together enough to get a chuckle out of it. 

“Are you okay there? You should tie your hair up if necessary, be like Kazemaru,” Genda joked, chuckling some more and patting the smaller male on his back. 

Sakuma could only return a somewhat bittersweet smile. He really admired Genda’s efforts as he tried to get words out of him. “I can’t lie, it feels rather empty without that annoying Fudou around. Even that Kazemaru was really nice to be around after a while, no?” Sakuma’s words were soft-spoken and calm, for some reason he was really feeling withdrawal from not making it into the national team. 

“I guess so. They became our good friends after all. I too wished to join the national team and play alongside the likes of you and Kidou… but even I admire the chosen goalkeepers for that team.” Genda’s tone was as serious as his expressions were. It really was something else. A talkative Genda was something everyone on the team found surprising. Perhaps it was his courageous speeches that came every once in awhile that gathered an abundance of respect for the so-called king of goalkeepers. 

“Genda…,” muttered Sakuma, stopping to stare at him as he continued to speak.

“That Endou is as good as always, it is him after all. The one from Eisei showed a lot of promise in that Raimon match… and Nishikage is definitely something else, too. Of course, there’s going to be parts of me that can’t help but feel unsure of my own ability when I compare myself to everyone else around me. Our team looks up to me a lot and yet I couldn’t be a chosen one to go against the world… but it’s the same for you, as well. You’ve been a worthy forward for our team, and I’m sure you’re confident that you can fill other roles too yet were chosen for none… but it shouldn’t mean you should give up, just like I haven’t. I know Kidou and Fudou wouldn’t like the sound of you giving up completely on your soccer…,” he was going to continue, but stopped speaking once he realized how much he had been going on with his thoughts. “…. That’s… enough of me,” he turned his head to hide the flustered expression on his face.

The slight sadness upon Sakuma’s face was slowly turning into a more vibrant and content one. Leave it up to Genda to randomly lift people’s spirits like that. Sakuma places his hand on his own chest, clinging onto the green track suit and staring at the tranquilizing view of the quiet river near them. 

“I feel like I needed to hear that, somehow… so thank you, Genda. As defeated as I feel, I still want to keep trying my best with Teikoku…and with you. I want to make it into that team one of these days. Hopefully with you, Kidou, Fudou, Kazemaru… I’m happy we share the same dream, we can get stronger together, you and I.” 

Genda nodded and placed both hands on Sakuma’s shoulders, patting them gently and facing away to proceed forward. “I’m glad you realized what needs to be done. Now we just have to get used to this road… I’m sort of regretting not taking a train back, but the view is nice, I’m glad I can share it with you—” 

Sakuma immediately held onto Genda’s wrist and tugged him along as he ran, smiling much more brightly than he was before. 

“….! Sakuma…! What are you…! —” 

“We can’t waste any time, can we? Let’s start our training this instant! We have to meet Kidou and the others on the other side and hope to share the same field with them! I want to become stronger with you, Genda…!” 

“Sakuma…,” Genda’s voice was faint, but he felt this uncanny feeling deep in his chest that was warm and sincere. With Sakuma, perhaps he could achieve the heights he’s always been dreaming to achieve. Kidou often spoke of Endou being the sun that led him to a proper path in the field—perhaps a similar sun had been standing before Genda the entire time and he was too blind to see it. The sun that was Sakuma. He regained his balance and ran happily with the other, grabbing the hand tightly. Maybe one day, they could make it together.

**Author's Note:**

> GENDA AND SAKUMA..I LOVE THEM BOTH A LOT.


End file.
